Meeting in the Moonlight Ch 1
by romus-and-deirdre666
Summary: A dark blustery night. A lone rider and a gypsy from olden days. Her smell captures him from the first time he smelled it on that country road; can he control himself enough to not kill this frail gypsy girl? READ READ READ! M for later chapters


**Meeting in the Moonlight**

**Cold wind blew as the sound of the storming beast grew louder with every tap of the giant hooves. From a distance the black stallion looked as if fire danced under him. Though it was only the red clay of dust of the lonely country ground. The lone rider of the black beast was just as mysterious- head low, eyes shaded yet glowing steel blue in the moonlight.**

**His long black hair ruffled to shoulders that appeared wide with the graceful muscles of a panther. His muscular chest was hidden behind the soft black tunic that face way to the vee of his bronze chest. His black soft pants molded to the muscles of his legs from the long years of riding. His face was hard yet angelic with soft lips and a white scar, which only added to his immortal beauty, marked his cheek.**

**There was a rustling from his side, a soft rustling, as though something brushed against the nearby bushes. A dark figure swept gracefully across the road and through the bushes on the opposite side.**

**The lone rider slowed to a stop, his blue eyes flushing a blood red. His gleaming white fangs snapped together in earnest. His nostrils flared with the smell of an innocent, who obvious was very lost. Dominick growled as the flow of blood reached his sensitive ears.**

**The cloaked figure had pulled down her hood. Moonlight shone down on her, depicting her soft features; large honey brown eyes, pink slightly pouty lips under her slim nose, and long wavy brown hair. The girl calmly looked about for the moonlight did not illuminate everything. "Who is there?" she called, her voice soft like a baby birds down yet melodical like a well played flute.**

**Dominick froze at the sound of her voice, a voice that belonged to an angel. Dismounting the horse, he stood to his full height of six feet and bowed at the waist. "It is only a lonely rider, m'lady." His voice was silky like fine spun cloth, his accent dark and mysterious, Romanian yet Greek. It seemed his voice was a voice of a man many years gone.**

**The girl turned to look at him, the moonlight washing out the color of her skin that would otherwise be a golden tan. She curtsied to him, her hair spilling out from its confines of her cloak. "A pleasure, Sir Rider, to meet you in the moonlight." She replied, keeping her gaze on the ground as she came up from her curtsy.**

**_Strange,_ Dominick thought. _Her scent screamed innocent but her cautious avert of her eyes told a great deal more._ Approaching her, Dominick used his index to place under her chin, gently raising her gaze to his. "Why do you gaze at the ground my fair lady?"**

**Her eyes were calm as she gazed into his but a slight blush stole across her cheekbones. "You have the bearing of a nobleman, Sir Rider. I am merely a traveling gypsy. It is not proper for one such as me to look upon nobles. But I shall if you wish it."**

**Dominick laughed the sound rumbling from his stomach. Noblemen? The irony if only the young girl saw the demons that were riding every day and night. Even while he was deep in the Earth's soil. Stepping away, he let his gaze center on the girl's neck the vein that pulsed there. "If I a truly a nobleman, then I shall burn in hell all the more" Without a second coherent thought, Dominick flashed behind the gypsy, letting his fangs graze her throat. "I see you, and you see me, now why is it you're not human nor immortal?"**

**The girl froze in place for a second from his sudden movement. "I do not know what I am. I simply am what I am. But you, Sir Rider, are not human. How did you become as you are?" she asked, pulling her cloak tighter about her as a gust of cool night wind blew past them. **

**A bird flew over head, crying loudly its call as it passed like a shadow over the moon. She looked up at it moving only her eyes, seeing it as a raven. "Harbringer of death… But you would not kill me would you Sir Rider?" Her voice was still soft, melodical and steady but something else had trickled in. It was not fear; fear was an emotion she rarely felt and was reserved for only a few things. No, the new inkling in her voice was curiosity.**

**Watching the raven, Dominick sighed, time is what made him a creature of fate. Centuries have passed where he had no conscience, no soul, where he felt nothing but cold surrender of hid prey. "I was born into this world" he answered before moving like quicksilver once again to his silent steed. "As for killing you" he stared at the girl with a wicked gleam. "No I will not." For some reasons unknown to him, this girl intrigued him, pricked at his calculating mind.**

**The girl nodded, a ghostly hint of a smile playing at the corner of her lips. "Might I know your name, Sir Rider?"**

**Dominick grinned and licked his tongue over his fangs, his eyes gleaming midnight blue. Wind blew strands of his dark hair as he answered her. His name rolling off his lips. "Dominick Romus Frost." he then waved a hand at the girl, "And you are?"**

**The girl curtsied again smiling openly this time. "Aya Deirdre Caoilinn, Sir Rider."**

**Taking her hand, Dominick laid a gentle kiss on top, his lips warm compared to the cold night. With his head still bowed over her hand, he lifted her gaze to lock eyes with her a devilish grin on his face. "What a lovely name for a lovely creature of beauty."**

**Aya laughed; a tinkling sound like that of a bell chorus. "Thank you again, Sir Rider. I appreciate the compliment." She replied, stroking his cheek just as softly as he had kissed.**

**With a growl of a wild cat, Dominick wrapped his powerful arms around her waist. Pulling her up against his rock hard chest, making her face to face with those blue eyes. "Your scent is possessing my senses, riding out every rational thought." Dominick growled his fangs snapping together. Never in his fifteen hundred years has a woman's touch made him crave soft skin. Breathing hard Dominick leaned closer until his lips were a hair breath away from hers. "Can I kiss you Beauty?"**

**Gasping she stared into his eyes for moment before hesitantly putting her hands on his chest. "Sir Rider…" she whispered, for he had indeed stolen the breath in her. "It is not proper. I am sorry. Nay, you may not." With that Aya pushed him away, leaning back and away from him to become separate from him.**

**With his arms tight around her, she was trapped in his warm embrace. Leaning in Dominick grinned his eyes tinkling. "Then I shall kiss you improperly." Slowly yet firmly he pressed his lips to hers, gently running his tongue across the seam of her sweet lips. His lips begged for entrance; he craved her taste like a man craving water in the heat. Snipping gently on her bottom lip Dominick whispered his sorcerer spell. "Kiss me Aya, bring light into my night." Running his hands up her back, he tangled his fingers in the silky mass of her hair. Finally he opened her mouth and Dominick's tongue tasted heaven; his blood boiled and his heart ceased.**

**Aya melted into his embrace, each different sensation from his actions running through her like jagged lightning bolts. She kissed him back without lack of speed, her hands slipping up from his chest to behind his neck. And though his heart may have ceased, hers sped up; letting blood flow freely and her face turn a dark cerise.**


End file.
